


Coelesi and why they're like the way they are

by nyastronaut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyastronaut/pseuds/nyastronaut
Summary: This is just a work filled with info I have on Coelesi so far, How they live, what they do, what they look like, ect..Mostly for my own use, since I always have to scrounge up info on the spot.





	1. Xestraetania?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a work filled with info I have on Coelesi so far, How they live, what they do, what they look like, ect..  
> Mostly for my own use, since I always have to scrounge up info on the spot.

Coelesi inhabit the planet Xestraetania. They're pretty big as adults, measuring 6-9 feet in height. Their weight varies. They are a single-sex species, all inner biology is the same for every Coelesi. It's common to change their pronouns whenever necessary, to communicate better with other species or occasionally change their identities on their own planet. Being a relatively peaceful race, their civilizations are very well put together. These societies have manifested into some kind of scientific oasis- most Coelesi have a curious nature and have advanced through pure passion. I'll be explaining more.

 

**Chapter 1 -  Xestraetania? The fuck's that? What lives there?**

 

Xestraetania is an incredibly lush planet, home to over _11.5 million_ different species of flora and fauna.

The creatures there are diverse and all around unique, Ceolesi are keen on keeping the planet as beautiful as it is. The race as a whole have a tremendous amount of respect for their planet and the life it sustains. The Xestraetanian city life is VERY different from life in the forest. There are creatures and plants that may be beautiful to look at, but even Coelesi and their strong carapaces don't dare go near them. Xestraetania is riddled with all sorts of scary predators, who can crunch right through any Coelesi, no matter how tough. Some particular plants on the planet are capable of dissolving you in minutes. Many Coelesi like to keep their distance from danger. 

Coelesi are the only sentient natives to the planet, but it's an occasional occurrence when a creature from another world steps foot on their own. Due to their advanced societies, these guys have mastered trans-planetary and even maybe trans-universal travel. Coelesi are more than capable of bringing visitors back with them. They've done this a number of times, but not within the last few decades.


	2. The Xestraetanian calendar and how it works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's just a summary of Coelesi dates, days, and lingo

First of all, Coelesi like to measure their calendar in intervals of '11'. There are 363 days in a Xestraetanian 'year'... They divide their 'years' into 3 'months', with 121 days in each. 

The 3 months are Vost, Neat, and Evam. 

There are 11 days in a 'week' and 11 'weeks' in a 'month' 

The 11 days are Cersec, Ostsec, Versec, Caasec, Porsec, Rossec, Leosec, Diasec, Caosec, Vetsec, and Xiusec.

Year - annun  
Month - maenun  
Week - xemun  
Day - sec  
Hour - alo  
minute - eda alo  
second - eda

The planets moons are Caolet, Nicoxe, and Mexa.

A big note, on the 27th sec of Vost, all three moons are full moons, said to be one of the prettiest nights you could have.


	3. Let's do a Coelesi grammar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a compilation of words I've decided the meaning of.

some things to take note of: the X sound is ALWAYS pronounced "sh" or "ch"

Most e's will sound like "ay" as in "lay"... "Le"

 

Ixe - he/she/they

Ixer - him/her/them

Ixao - his/hers/theirs

 

N'eve - Idiot

X'ophir - Actuate, Activate

leioc - Seating

aris - Rise

Oex - Open

Oexeir - Close

Sembla - Form, morph, shape

'Eo - (Casual) What's up?

Xeo - Hello

Crea - Babies, Youngsters, children

Parede - Cute or small

Chorenn - Song, Tune, Melody

Delendam - small, popular string instrument

 

 

Some names so far:

Eliet - Elliot

Veone - VEE on

Xeire - Share uh

Le - Lay

Beaul - Bowl

Xamott - Shame it (or Shaw mot)

 


	4. Time for some nasty and unusual practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk reproduction.

....... (terrible)


	5. Time to eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go over what Coelesi can or can't eat

................. Shoot meeeeeeee.


End file.
